


Evermore

by annegoddamn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: A crime had been committed in his palace, and someone had to pay the price.





	1. Chapter 1

Piccolo growled in disgust, running his hand down his misshapen face. His jaw tigthened, when his hand brushed over his bottom lip, ghosting above his large fangs that stuck out over his upper lip. The reminder of his bestial form only served to further sour his mood. Curse his ears, he could still hear that old man cry for help, in his dungeon. Perhaps he should have thought of that before trespassing onto his property and stealing what was his. Even if it was just a single rose, it was all that he had left. All he had left to do was wait and see how many more days it would take for him to finally be silent. Would he even make it that long before he marched down there and shut him up, himself? Only time would tell.

As he sat in his room, slumped in his chair, he heard the doors bust open. His head snapped towards the door, and he snarled. He was not in the mood to deal with another intruder. Whoever this one was would feel his wrath.

" _Hello? Grandpa? Are you in here?_ " A pair of feet ran across the stone floors, echoing as they descended - to the dungeon, he'd bet. Quietly, as not to catch his attention, Piccolo left the room, taking off behind them. He let whoever it was get a head start, for now. Not that it mattered - once he got his hands on this intruder, it was all over for them.

" _Goku_ ," said the old man in his dungeon. " _Is that you?_ "

" _Grandpa! Are you okay? What happened?_ "

So that was why he came - to claim that old man. Piccolo thought for a moment to let them go - it would be one less problem to deal with, and he would return to his solitude. However, he quickly brushed that idea off. If they left together, they could have returned with reinforcements. No, he needed to put a stop to this right now before it caused him any more trouble. He continued to descend down the staircase, his cape billowing behind him.

" _Goku, you must go now. It isn't safe for you, here._ "

" _I'm not leaving without you! I can't leave you, like this! There's gotta be a key around here somewhere._ "

And he was a self-righteous hero, as well. He would enjoy this far more than he would have in any other circumstance. How fun it was to cut them down and force that innocent hopefulness out of them. As soon as he reached the bottom of the staircase, he swiped at the torch in his hand, and it fizzled out when it hit a puddle. Though they could not see, he still could. He could finally get a look at this trespasser.

He stood about a head shorter than him. His dark hair stuck out in all different directions and angles. He wore a blue shirt with a white sash tied around his middle and dark green pants to match. As soon as the light when out, he jumped into a guarded stance, as if he was a martial artist. He glanced around, turning his head as if he could see his surroundings. That was just precious.

"Who are you," he demanded. "And what have you done to my grandpa!"

The old man shook his head. "Goku, please. You mustn't provoke him."

Piccolo finally chose to speak. "Your grandfather trespassed onto my property, and stole what belonged to me. At his age, he should have known better."

"And you leave him down here to die for that! How could you be so cruel," he shouted back at him. He was unused to being talked back to, and was taken aback by his ferocity. "Release him! Now!"

"Give me one reason why I should not kill him now, Goku."

The old man tried to plead with Goku to leave him be, but he would not listen. Was he truly foolish enough to try his patience? Piccolo was close to killing them both and being done with it.

"You said that he's here because he stole something of yours." Piccolo did not dignify that with a response, but Goku continued. "What would you want, in return?"

He was trying to bargain his way out of this, was he? Perhaps he would humor him, just for a moment. He paced the room, circling Goku as he did so; he could only glance around and try to glare at him, though he could not see where he was. "As far as I am concerned, it's a life for a life. If you can find someone willing to die in his place, then I will let the old man go." He paused, letting him soak in the information. He could see the terror in his eyes, from that suggestion. "I would make your choice fast: if I lost my patience, you wouldn't like that." Piccolo stopped behind him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then let me stay in his place."

The old man shook his head frantically. "Goku, no! Please, I've lived my life! Don't give up yours!" Tears were forming in his eyes, not wanting to believe that he would be separated from his grandson.

A smirk formed on his face. He leaned over his shoulder. "You're sure of this. You truly want to suffer for him. Is that final?"

"As long as you let him go, you have my word."

He chuckled and snapped his fingers. The cell door creaked open behind them. "You have one minute, for your goodbyes." He stepped to the side, standing at the foot of the staircase, counting down the seconds as they passed. He would offer them this privilege, but not anything more.

Goku and his grandfather found each other in the dark. The old man was crying harder, squeezing him tightly. He did not want to say goodbye to his grandson so soon.

"Please, Goku," he pleaded, one last time. "Let me stay here, for you. I can't let you do this."

Goku shook his head. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. I can't break a promise."

The old man kissed the top of his head. "I'll always love you, Goku. Please stay safe."

Piccolo grabbed the old man, by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the dungeon. As Goku tried to get up and run after him, Piccolo put his hand out behind him, hitting him with a pulse to knock him off of his feet. The old man had not put up a fight this time, only solemnly looking down.

"Find your way back to where you came. Never think of coming back here, again."

"Please," he pleaded one last time. "Just don't hurt my boy. Please at least grant me this."

He threw him outside, leaving him lying face down in the dirt. As he stepped backwards into the castle, a malicious grin formed on his face. "He is no longer of your concern." The door slammed closed, sealing behind him.

* * *

Goku could only lie there in shock, as his grandfather was ripped away from him. He slammed his fists down onto the floor, shutting his eyes tightly and shaking with both fury and sorrow. The man who raised him and made him into the man he was today was gone, and he'd never get to see him again. Tears stung his eyes, as he tried hard not to break down into a sobbing mess.

Not even three days ago, his grandfather had left their home to visit a friend. He promised that he would be back by the next day, but he never returned. Concerned, Goku tried to trace his steps and go after him. Upon searching, he discovered that he had taken a wrong turn and ended up at a dark and foreboding palace. It was in disarray. The grounds and gardens were overgrown and unkempt, and the palace walls were crumbling and yellowing. The ornate decorations throughout the palace were unsaturated, almost completely in black and white. He might have looked the other way on a different trip, but he was desperate to find his grandfather - he needed to know where he was.

Now, just as soon as he found him, he lost him, once more.

"Stop your sniveling - it's pathetic."

Goku never thought it was possible for him to hate someone, but this monster was proving him wrong. He glared into the darkness, still not knowing where he was.

"I gave you the kindness of saying goodbye to your old man. You won't receive any more of that, from me. Now, get into the cell."

He stood back up, but did not move back into the cell. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, but his glare did not falter. His grandfather was safe, and that was what mattered. He didn't owe any sort of loyalty to him - it would take more than just idle threats from a faceless voice to get him to bend to his will.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he hissed. "Get in the cell."

"Give me one reason why I should," Goku said back.

His aura pulsed around him, as he slowly stalked towards him. "Perhaps you don't understand: your fate is in my hands, now. You will do as I say."

Goku planted his feet firmly, even as he got closer. He could hear a growling sound coming from him, as he hovered above him. "Who are you? Shouldn't your prisoner get to see the one keeping him here?"

There was a pause. Then, he started laughing. "As you wish..."

A blinding light appeared out of nowhere, blinding him. As his eyes adjusted, he saw it formed into a ball, while a hand with large claws on its fingers curled around it. Slowly, he lifted it into the air, illuminating his body. His clothes were warn and tattered, including the white cape that hung over his shoulders. His skin was a dark and dusty green, and his physique was thick and bulky. Two teeth on his lower jaw jutted out from under his bottom lip, curled into a terrifying grin. His ears and brow were misshapen. And his eyes - cold, black eyes stared down at him with a crazed sadistic glee. This was no man - this truly was a monster. Goku was never one to scare easily, yet he was terrified.

He grabbed onto his wrist, before he could step back. "What's the matter? This was what you wanted."

Goku kicked his knee into his gut, and his grip loosened enough for him to free his wrist. The light dissipated, leaving him in pitch black darkness once more. He stood on guard, now more tense than ever, waiting for him to strike, again. As the seconds ticked by, there was no change. However, he could still feel his heavy presence lingering - he was still in the room with him.

"I doubt the old man has gotten far. Maybe he'd be more compliant than you, after all."

"No," Goku shouted. "You promised!"

"Then get in that cell and fill your end of the bargain."

Goku tightened his fists. He had less bargaining power than he thought. Finally, he turned around and tried to find the cell door. He was promptly pushed in and the door closed behind him, locking him inside.

"Now, you will stay here until I think of the proper punishment, for you. Get your prayers over with, while you can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted it, so here it is.

Piccolo's normal days were uneventful. In his palace, he was completely alone, locked away from the rest of the world. He couldn't get close to any nearby villages or towns, no matter how hard he tried. Another punishment of his old sins - locked in isolation and solitude in a crumbling palace. One would think that visitors would be appreciated, but the centuries of living alone had made him territorial. It might have been a crumbling palace, but it was his crumbling palace. Why should he share it with anyone? Peons looking for free lodging was what got him into the mess, in the first place. This home was all he had left: shame on him for treating it like such, apparently.

It was bad enough, when that old man walked onto his property like he owned it. He might have just tried to scare him off, but then he had the gall to steal what was rightfully his: a single red rose. The wilting flower sat next to him: a reminder of what he almost lost. Even if it was something so minor, where did it stop? He might have been overrun with more robbers and thieves, had he not nipped it in the butt early. It did pain him slightly to think that he was out free, but perhaps that brief stint in the dungeon was enough to put an end to it.

Now, all that remained was that fool sitting down there, now.

Piccolo had yet to decided what was to become to the man called Goku. He could have just killed him and gotten it over with, but that didn't seem satisfactory enough. After the way he had talked back to him last night, he had a mind to make the punishment much worse. Now, it was disrespect he was dealing with, and not just theft. A bit of that old princely ego still resided in him, after all these years: never did he take kindly to being insulted.

But what could he do, instead? He hardly enjoyed torture - that was one quality he never got from his old man. No, torture was far too messy and time consuming. The only death he'd appreciate was a quick one that they didn't see coming. Yet, again, that was not what he felt was enough for Goku. Living on his own for so long made it more difficult for him to make a fast decision.

The isolated silence was broken by some grunting noises coming from below. He looked back at the door behind him. What was that idiot up to, now? Was he trying to escape? The idea of that gave him some bit of excitement. Maybe he could beat him into the ground, as a punishment. That could be a start: maybe he could jog his memory a bit. Whatever the case, the sounds were starting to grate on his nerves and he wanted to put a stop to them. He stood up from his chair and marched out of the room, his dark tattered cape swaying behind him. He continued down the winding staircase into the palace dungeons, still completely submerged in darkness.

His steps slowed to a halt, as he reached the bottom of the staircase. Goku was in the middle of practicing a kata. He moved around his small cell with grace and finesse, his bare feet jumping off of the wall and back onto the floor with ease. His muscles bent and contracted, as he moved his arms out towards an invisible enemy. His hair bounced and moved, but always regained it's unique shape. And his eyes were narrowed in a concentrated stare. Even in the pitch black darkness, he never missed a step.

Piccolo couldn't help but stare.

A thought came to him, and a wry smile formed on his face. Perhaps this was the direction the punishment should go, after all. He flicked his finger to the side, sending a small beam of light across the room, lighting a nearby torch.

* * *

Goku covered his eyes, blinking after being blinded by the light. When he looked towards the door, his face did not lose its hard expression, not happy to see the beast who locked him in here, again.

"Don't stop on my account," he spoke, looking at him with an amused expression.

Even as naive as he was, Goku was smart enough to know when he was being egged on. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. So, he simply turned his back on him, not saying another word. He continued his kata, facing the back wall. If he was going to be stuck here for a while, he might as well make the most of his time and get some training in. It's like what his grandpa always told him.

As he threw out his arm, the beast appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist. Goku flinched, caught off-guard by the action. He glanced back at the door, but saw that it was still locked closed.

"I didn't expect you to be a fighter," he said. "And here I thought you might have been trying to escape."

Goku kept his hardened stare. "A promise is a promise."

The beast laughed. "A man of your word, I see. Well, maybe you can be of some use to me, while you're still here."

Still holding onto his arm, he twisted it back and forth, looking at the way his muscles moved as he did so. Goku pulled his arm away, stepping backwards. Even if he was here indefinitely, he didn't want to be near him like that. The beast's grin faltered, looking surprised that he stepped away that quickly. For a split second, he looked almost hurt by it. However, he quickly masked it with a glare to match his own.

"Should I remind you of who's in control of your fate, Goku?"

He didn't respond, still looking up at him with a defiant stare.

Then, the beast grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him up onto his toes. "Show some respect," he nearly shouted, with his lips turned up into a snarl.

"You keep threatening me. Why should I?"

He leaned in closer, their noses nearly touching. "I promise you that I can do much worse than just threats. I'd be happy to show you, if you keep pissing me off."

Though Goku tried to keep his calm facade, his heart had begun to pound hard as the beast loomed over him. Living with his grandpa, he had fallen into danger many times, before. This was something else, entirely. Not only did he feel fear, but there was something else there. Anticipation? Excitement, maybe? He couldn't explain how or why, but there was a small part of him that wanted to see what would happen if he made good on his word.

He kept those thoughts to himself, as he asked his next question. "Why are you even here? What did you come down here for?"

The beast shoved him away, with Goku feeling a bit of a loss without his close presence. "If you're so eager for a fight, then how about you come at me? Let's see if you have some bite behind your bark."

He nodded. "Okay, I will."

His confident smirk returned. "I hope you're prepared."

Goku didn't hesitate to make the first move. He lunged forward, socking the beast in his nose, having caught him unguarded. He barely dodged his next attack, ducking underneath his punch. The beast jabbed his elbow into his gut, and Goku let out a grunt of surprise. It did little to stop him, as he hit his knee against his chin. The beast caught himself against the wall, before full impact, and pushed himself back towards him. The cramped cell didn't hinder their fight, using the walls and ceiling to bounce off and towards each other.

As the fight went on, Goku found himself growing excited. The only fighting experience he ever truly got was with his grandpa. Even then, he only taught him enough for self-defense. Everything else he knew, he had taught himself. Now, after all these years, he had a proper opponent.

As Goku rushed him once more, the beast held his hand out in front of him, sending out a pulse to make him stumble. He punched Goku down to the ground. Before he could get back up, he pinned his wrists down, pinning his legs with his knees. Underneath him, Goku was trying hard to catch his breath, his head spinning from the sudden move. He hadn't realized he had been pinned down until he realized he couldn't move.

The beast flashed a toothy smirk at him. "Not bad. You actually have some decent moves."

"Yeah," Goku said, still struggling to catch his breath. He didn't know what was making his heart pound more - the fight or his opponent. He had never met someone with as much strength as him. Even if he was a bastard, he could admit that he had a lot of skill.

The beast's smirk began to falter, as their eyes were locked on one-another's. He didn't say a word, but he didn't move to get off of him, either. Goku was on edge, waiting for something to happen - anything. He was well-aware that he was completely at his mercy.

His wrists were freed and the weight on his legs were lifted before he could blink. The beast, once more, stood on the other side of the cell. "Maybe you will be of some use to me, after all." He turned around and walked up the stairs. As he took his first step, he glanced back. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Goku's shoulder slumped, as he leaned backwards. What had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I suppose I never gave much of a warning or pretext for this fic, but please keep in mind - things will get worse before they get better for these two. The pace is a bit slower than my usual speed, as some of you might be aware - I've always been a 'don't bore me, get to the point' kind of reader/writer. For a Beauty and the Beast-type story, I think taking time to develop the characters and their relationship, with all of the ups and downs that come with it, is very important. I've seen many adaptations of the story, and the best ones always have some conflict between Beauty and Beast before the love story truly starts. And that is what I went with for this story. If you're patient, I promise the romance will come.
> 
> Got all that? Good. Enjoy!

Goku had been locked in the palace dungeon for days: he had long since lost track of the number. Hours of sitting alone in near total-darkness made it difficult to keep track of the time. Not to mention, the days without any food or water were starting to take its toll on his body. It was hard to concentrate on the passing of time when he was hungry and tired all of the time - especially given his normal appetite.

His only constant was the daily visits from the beast. He had kept good on his word, coming down for a brief match, before retreating back into his palace. Each fight had gotten more brutal than the last. It was as if he was taking out something on him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve it, but that was the impression that he got. The increasingly violent fights did little to help his deteriorating health. He could barely stand up straight. He was sitting up against the wall, trying to will himself into resting just for a moment.

As he began to drift off, an alarm went off in his head. As the beast continued to visit, Goku had gained a bit of a sixth-sense about his presence. He always knew when he was about to make an appearance. But right now, he was not ready for it. He only wanted a bit more rest before getting pounded into the floor, again. Though his eyes began to close against his better judgement, he was forced awake, when a powerful kick whizzed right by his head, breaking the bricks next to him. He looked up at the beast, who was glaring down at him, waiting for him to stand up.

Goku sighed. "Can we just skip this, today? I don't feel very good."

He sneered. "Eager to give up now, are we?"

He gestured his arm out, before letting it fall. "I just... I don't really wanna do this, today. We can do it later, if you really want."

* * *

It was going to take a lot more than that to get him out of this. Ever since that first fight, all of Piccolo's thoughts had been about him. All he could think of was the feeling of him being pinned underneath him, desperate to catch his breath and staring up at him with those wide, dark eyes of his. A part of him might have even yearned for it to happen, again. And he didn't like it one bit. So, every match grew more and more violent, as he took out his frustration on the object of his thoughts. He justified it to himself by calling it his punishment. That was the reason he was still here, after all.

And yet, after every match, the intensity of his thoughts only grew. The fights did little to subside his frustrations, which only made him even more frustrated. There was no way he was going to let him get out of this easily.

Piccolo grabbed him by his shirt, and hoisted him onto his feet. Goku seemed to groan, as he was brought up, and he leaned against the wall, once he let go of him. He did look remarkably weak, today - his face was pale, and his eyes seemed hazy, without his usual focus and alertness. He felt something jab at his chest upon seeing that sight, but shook his head. If he wasn't ready for a fight, that was his fault. He wasn't going to stop just because he forgot to sleep.

"Prepare yourself, Goku," he said, getting into a guarded stance.

"Can't we just give it a rest? It's no fun if you're just gonna beat me up. Come on, please?"

Now, it was starting to tick him off. "Stop whining! Unless you want me to kill you right now!"

"You always say that, though..."

"And I won't hesitate to do it, if you keep trying to piss me off." He stood there, waiting for him to finally get into his fighting stance. However, he still didn't do it, choosing to remain standing against the wall. Piccolo lunged out towards him to punch him, but he didn't move or flinch. He chose, instead, to hit the wall next to him, driving his fist into it. "God dammit, why aren't you moving?!"

"I already told you," Goku replied. Now, he was the one looking irritated. "I can't fight with you."

He snarled, driving his other fist next to him, trapping him against the wall. He leaned in to get right in his face. "Have you forgotten that I own you?! I have sent men to Other World for far less."

"If you keep saying you're gonna kill me, then just do it."

Piccolo glared down at him, but Goku did not flinch or look away. Just looking at his stern face was making him angry. It would have been so easy for him to break his neck right then and there.

But he didn't.

He pushed himself off of the wall, and stormed out of his dungeon, slamming the cell door behind him. He marched up the stairs, tightening his fists and clenching his teeth. When he reached his chambers, he threw a table against the wall, and it splintered into several pieces. He slammed his fist against the arm of a broken chair, holding his aching head.

Why couldn't he have just killed him? What was stopping him? The opportunity had been right there for him to be done with it all, and he had squandered it. How could that buffoon had called his bluff? Dammit, he hated him.

He looked across the room. His eyes narrowed and his lips turned up into a snarl, when he saw it - a reminder of the past. On the opposite wall was an old painting of a young man staring intensely at the viewer dressed in regal attire fit for a prince. He was clearly a man who had everything. Little did he know that a witch would put a curse on him for a careless decision, mangling his body and trapping him in his own palace for centuries. He should have been revered and known by all. Instead, he was locked in a crumbling palace for all eternity.

He still remembered the witch's last words to him, even after all of this time - if he could earn the love of one with a pure heart, the curse would be broken. He always scoffed at that notion. Why would he want the love of a self-righteous buffoon? He had no desire to walk on eggshells for the rest of his life. How pathetic would he be? Yet, as he dismissed it, he knew that he had cursed himself to remain a beast forever.

He thought back to Goku - the man who had selflessly given up his freedom out of a love for his family. There might not have been a man more pure than that one. No wonder he hated him so much. He couldn't help but think further down that route - if he did somehow gain his affection, would he finally be free of this curse? The thought of being affectionate to that fool made him nauseous, but so did remaining a hideous beast. How hard could it be? Just butter him up a bit with some gifts and compliments, and he'd be all his. Maybe it would provide him with an amusing distraction for a while.

Though, keeping him locked in a dungeon might not have been a fantastic first impression.

To correct his mistake, he made his way back down into the dungeons. He groaned - the idiot had fallen asleep. He unlocked the cell door with a wave of his hand, and picked him up by his waist, holding him underneath his arm. A better place to stay might be a decent start. At least one of the empty rooms in this palace would get some use for the first time in centuries.

He kicked the door open and tossed Goku's limp body onto the bed. Somehow, he managed to still stay asleep, afterwards. Piccolo decided to let him rest, for now. He had other things to keep him occupied, in preparation for his new guest. He turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'make your captive fall in love with you' thing probably isn't going to be as easy as Piccolo thought it would be.

Goku awoke to a comforting scent. He breathed in through his nose deeply, sighing and relaxing into the plush mattress. His eyes blinked open, as he became aware of his surroundings. He was sitting on a soft bed, and moonlight shined onto him from the window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching his sore muscles. He had gained a bit of his strength back from the rest, but he was still so hungry.

He sniffed the air, checking for that scent, again. It smelled like a freshly-baked dinner. His eyes lit up and his mouth began to water. He hadn't had a bite of good food since his grandfather had left home. He was practically dying for a decent meal. With a new strength, he jumped out of bed and ran out of the door, following the delicious smell. He skirted around a corner, making a b-line for the room at the end of the hallway.

He burst through the door, and his eyes widened. There was an entire feast sitting on the dining room table. All of the food look delicious. He didn't even know where to start. He jumped into a chair at the end of the table, and immediately began shoveling food onto his plate. He did not waste a moment, and dug into the delectable meal. The food was practically fit for a king - some of the best he had ever had. For the first time in days, he had a large smile on his face. Even if for a brief moment, his troubles were completely forgotten thanks to the mouth-watering food. He only wished he could share this with his grandfather - he would have loved it.

He paused, as he was about to take another bite. He set it down back on his plate, his appetite gone and his hunger forgotten. None of this really mattered, if he was still stuck here. The food was nice, but he was still trapped in an old palace without the company of anyone he loved.

He glanced back at the door, for a moment, swearing he had heard or seen something. Though there was no one where, he could feel another presence with him. His suspicions were proven correct, when he looked down and saw a familiar hand leaning against the table next to him.

"I give you my hospitality, and you don't have the manners to thank me," the beast said, behind him.

Goku straightened his back, looking towards the opposite wall, refusing to answer.

The beast tapped his nails against the tabletop, obviously irritated by the lack of a response. "Well, I hope we can let bygone be bygones, between the two of us. My palace is your home, and you are my guest. If you ever need anything, then ask." Goku still did not respond, not even glancing in the beast's direction.

"I'll let you return to your meal. Until we meet again." The beast left the dining hall back the way he came.

Once he was sure that the beast was gone, Goku left the dining hall, leaving the rest of the food to become cold. His brief encounter with the beast did not help his fading appetite. He retreated to the privacy of what he guessed was his new bedroom, for now. This was certainly a stark contrast to who he had encountered, yesterday - the beast who threatened to kill him was now treating him as a welcomed guest.

When he reached his room, he was greeted by a new sight - laid out on the bed were new sets of clothes for him. They were all styled similar to the gis he preferred to wear, but they were much more ornate and decorated - the hems were decorated with golden embroidery, and the material was much more soft and luxurious. With this, the fancy room, and the large feast, Goku knew that he was being manipulated. Some nice clothes and food weren't going to make him forget that he was trapped with a beast. Yes, he made the promise to stay here, but he wasn't going to kiss up to the beast's every whim.

If the beast really wanted to start a new, it was going to take a lot more than just some frivolous items to do so.

* * *

Piccolo's first day of his new mission could have been going better.

He had been less than thrilled when he saw that half of the food had been left on the dining room table. And he hadn't even thanked him for any of his acts of kindness, yet. He was much tougher to please than he thought he would have been. Maybe he was not convinced of it, yet. Perhaps if he went down and spoke to him personally, he would see that he was trying. Just a few kind words, and he'd be putty in his hands.

Piccolo found Goku in front of a large staircase, wandering around aimlessly. He grew more annoyed when he saw that he was still wearing that ratty old gi, instead of the new clothes he made for him. Perhaps he hadn't seen them, yet. He couldn't get upset - he was basically at his mercy, right now. The thought made him a little sick, but he would have to suck it up, if he wanted the curse to be broken. He shook his head, and walked down the staircase towards him.

Goku glanced up at him for a moment, and Piccolo gave him a confident smirk, as he reached the bottom steps. "I hope you're liking it here," he said. "What do you think?"

He looked back up at the ceiling. "It's really big," he said. "Why do you need all this space?"

"It's only fitting for someone, such as I. I am a king, after all."

"King of what?"

Piccolo could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but ignored it. "Nevermind that. Now, I was hoping we could proceed with another friendly spar. You are well-rested and fed - I do believe you're up for the challenge." He gestured out to the side, bowing. He had to keep himself from cringing, when showing him that kind of respect. It was enough to make him question if this was worth it, or not.

"No thanks. I don't really want to." He turned around and walked away.

Piccolo stood there, dumbfounded by his rejection. He had even asked nicely. Was that not enough, for him? He could feel himself growing angry that none of his plans were working. He breathed in, trying to calm himself down. Blowing up would only ruin his chances. Though, perhaps a bit more assertiveness would get him to where he needed to be.

He caught up with him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I insist. If I recall, you seemed to enjoy our first spar, together. I wasn't exactly fighting at my full potential, back there. I might be inclined to show you some of that, now."

Goku's shoulders became tense with those words. Good - he was onto something. Piccolo carefully ran the tip of his finger against his bare collarbone. "What do you say?"

He looked back at him. "Okay. You've got yourself a deal. No holding back."

This was perfect. "Since you insist..."

Piccolo let him trade the first blow. He dodged and blocked his incoming punches and kicks with no problems. No matter the pattern he tried, it was easy to predict which foot would come up next and where he would aim his punch. This was child's play.

Then, when he could see him just starting to wear out, Piccolo grabbed him by the arm, and pulled it behind his back, standing right behind him. Goku winced, but he saw the anticipation in his eyes. He was wondering what he was going to do, next.

"I thought you said no holding back," Goku said, as he struggled against his grip.

"Where would the fun be in that? Dominating your opponent is hardly fun. Surely, you understand that." He made sure to put extra emphasis on the domination part. He thanked himself in his head, for that idea. It won't be long until he was putty in his hands.

Little did he know that through his self-congratulations, he was distracted. Goku slammed his foot down against his, and Piccolo let go of him, letting out a yelp of pain. Goku slipped out of his loose grip, and fled to the other side of the room.

That little bastard... he had to play dirty, didn't he? Piccolo couldn't believe his nerve. He had given him everything, and this was how he repaid him. He glared at Goku from across the room, but he stood tall and glared right back at him. He wanted no more than to pummel him into the ground and put him in his place. It was about time that someone taught him about respect.

He took a moment to breath in, and calm himself down. His fists tightened and relaxed at his sides as he exhaled. "Follow me," he said. "I'll show you around the palace." Goku looked confused, but he turned and walked away, without explaining anything further. As he kept walking, he heard footsteps run to catch up with him. Piccolo rolled his eyes, lifting his hand into the air and creating a ball of light to float next to them.

They walked silently through the dimly lit corridors, past all of the chipping paint, rusted metal statues, and worn carpets. Piccolo kept glancing back at Goku, who was taking in their surroundings more than he had anticipated. Every once in a while, his eyes would light up by a new curiosity - eager to get a better look, but still keeping up with his steps. It was certainly a change from his scowls. As he stared, he noticed the way his hair gently bounced, as he walked, and the way the light reflected onto his face. Watching him, even doing the most mundane thing, was almost... captivating.

Piccolo shook his head, and looked ahead. What was he doing? There was no way this moron could hold his attention like that. He was surprised it hadn't taken longer for him to finally start cracking. His little plan was starting to get the better of him. He didn't need to get actually interested in him.

"As I said, my palace is your home," he said."So you may go anywhere that you want. If you are ever in need of anything, then please ask." He hoped that hadn't sounded too forced. His frustrations were getting the better of him. "I hope that I have made this clear." Goku didn't respond, still looking at his surroundings. Piccolo rolled his eyes, and bit back a scoff.

Piccolo turned on his heel, and spun around to face him. Goku nearly bumped into him, and stumbled backwards. And, just as they were face to face, his frown returned.

"Now, is there anything else I can do for you?" He had to suppress his urge to vomit, at that statement. Hopefully this would be all worth it, when he was human, again.

"No," Goku said. "I'm fine."

"Very well. Then, have a good evening, Goku."

Piccolo took hold of Goku's hand, swiftly lifting it up and kissing it. Goku's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, in surprise. Piccolo just smirked and winked at him, before he turned back around, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He chuckled to himself, when he glanced back to see the look of shock on his face. Not even taking a moment to ponder his impulse actions, he kept walking, choosing to retire back in his room.

As far as he was concerned, it was a job well done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're back! Sorry for the current hiatus. I've been in a real rut with writing, lately, and I don't wanna put out a new chapter of anything just for the sake of it. Hopefully, we can get the ball rolling, again, soon. But for now, enjoy!

Goku opened the door to his room, and stuck his head out. He looked up and down the hallway, and there was no one around. He silently walked out, carefully closing the door behind him. The beast wasn't around to bother him, right now. He exhaled, in relief. Maybe he could take a few minutes to walk around the palace and clear his head. He began to wander through the palace corridors, as he ruminated over his thoughts.

The sudden change in living arrangements confused him. From the moment he came to the palace, the beast had been mean and uncaring. Now, he had began acting like a gentleman, greeting him cordially every day, escorting him everywhere, and always trying to get close to him. Goku might have been a little slow and bad with people, but he knew when he was being manipulated: he knew the beast wanted something out of him. His grandfather always taught him not to fall for blatant tricks, no matter how good they might seem. He had never been steered wrong by him, so Goku had tried to follow those rules, always trying to keep distance between him and the beast.

At times, it was a difficult task.

Against any semblance of logic, Goku felt himself drawn towards him. He wasn't repulsed by his beastial appearance - he never had been, truly. He was frightened, at first, but only because he wasn't expecting it. There was something alluring about it. He could feel his eyes on him like a pair of hands on his back, even if he was far behind him. He had tenacity and strength that outmatched even his own. He thought back to their first fight together: never had he been bested by an opponent like that, before. The fire in his eyes, when he pinned him to the ground gave him goosebumps just thinking about it. Maybe he had actually held back in their spars down there, in hopes that it would happen again.

Much of that allure had been killed, when the beast suddenly acted like a gracious host. But, damn, even that had its charms. He was still thinking about that kiss, feeling it tingling the back of his hand. His grandfather had always joked that he was too pure and innocent to fall for any romantic schemes: he'd never shown any interest in finding a wife or getting married, even after he became a man. The few times they went into a town together, girls would practically throw themselves at him. He'd learn to politely shrug it off. None of them ever did anything for him. Yet, this beast had captured his attention and consumed his thoughts.

What was getting into him?

His steps slowed to a stop. He could see a light reflecting on the walls behind him, flickering softly. He kept his eyes planted forward, not looking back. He had hoped he'd avoid this song and dance now, of all times. Not while he was still confused about his feelings.

"Enjoying your walk," the beast asked, standing right behind him. Goku could feel his energy pulsing off of him, and feel his stare burning a hole into the back of his head. "I hoped I'd catch up to you."

"What is it?" If he said that, maybe this would be over sooner.

"Can't I just check up on my guest? I wanted to make sure you felt welcome."

"I'm fine," Goku said, hoping he'd drop the conversation and leave him alone. He needed more time to gather his thoughts and straighten out how he felt. He wasn't ready to face the beast now.

The beast put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly. He tensed.

"No reason to feel so tense, Goku," he teased. "I only wanted to invite you to dinner. It would be an honor if you accompanied me, tonight."

His hand drifted across his shoulders, down his arm, and took hold of his hand. Goku felt him press his lips against the back of his hand, once more, lingering for a few seconds longer than last time. He kept his head down, and turned away. He didn't need to see the way he bit into his cheek, when he touched him. He didn't want to look up and see the prideful smirk on his face. He just needed time to think.

"No thank you," Goku replied.

The beast clasped his other hand on top of his. He sighed. "I know you and I got off on the wrong foot, but I only wish to make amends. Haven't I made that clear? This palace is your home now, Goku. I'm no more than your humble servant. I only ask that you allow me to do so. Anything you want, I'll give to you."

He touched his face, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. His fingertips traced his cheeks down to his jawline, pulling his face to look at him. His green face was masked by the harsh shadows, only lit by the candles. The white in his eyes were illuminated, surrounded by the black scleras. His top lip was upturned in a smirk, covered by his large canines that jutted out from his bottom teeth. Goku hadn't gotten a good look at him since the night he had come here. He really wasn't repulsed by him, at all. There was something exotic about the way he looked, and it made him excited.

The beast moved to bring his hand under his chin. He pulled him closer. Goku began leaning in towards him. Their noses touched, as their lips were only a hair's length apart. Goku's eyes began to drift closed, feeling the beast's breaths fan against his face.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Goku eyes flashed opened, and he stepped back, out of his grasp. He tried to get his breathing under control, after his mild panic. He'd never been so intimately close with anyone, before. The gravity of what had almost happened hit him like a train, forcing a fight-or-flight response from him. He couldn't jump into that with him right now. He needed to think.

The beast looked surprised, when he felt him suddenly pull away. He stared at him, for a moment. "Goku," he said. "What's the matter?"

Goku blinked, and shook his head. "Nothing." He hoped his panic wasn't obvious to him: he didn't want him to think that he was interested in him, in fear that he'd persue him harder. If he did, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Perhaps we can clear this up over dinner." He moved to take his hand, but Goku pulled it away, putting more distance between them.

"I'm not hungry."

The beast's eyes narrowed into a glare that sent a chill up his spine. "Then have a good evening, Goku." He spoke in a tense tone of voice - as if he was seconds away from blowing up at him. He picked up the candelabra and stormed away, his cape billowing behind him, leaving Goku standing in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep previous warnings in mind when reading this chapter. Thank you!

Piccolo paced around the dining room. The table was set, and the food was pipping hot. Where was he? Goku should have come down, by now. What was taking him so long? He had been avoiding him for the past week. He had hoped to finally catch him, tonight, but that hadn't happened. What more did he have to do? Beg?

In his frustrations, he knocked a vase down, and it shattered into a thousand pieces. He had begun to wonder if this was even worth all of the trouble. He was being so difficult. Why couldn't he just suck it up, like he foolishly had? He couldn't spend the rest of his life locked away in his room. The sooner he made peace with this, the better it would be for him. He was just acting like an entitled brat.

Piccolo took in a deep breath, and exhaled. He stood up straight. He pointed his finger into the air, and the vase reformed into its original shape, standing back on a pillar. He had to control his temper. One wrong move, and they'd be back at square one. He sighed, and left the dining room with striding steps.

Goku was still huddled up in his room. When Piccolo tried to jiggle the knob, it wouldn't budge. He hit his fist on the door. "Come down to dinner," he ordered.

No response.

He hit his fist on the door, again. "Why are you still up here? I know you're in there."

" _I'm not hungry._ "

That answer only pissed him off more. He knew that was a load of bullshit. The few times he managed to catch him was during his meals - he practically inhaled it. He was deliberately keeping himself from food because he didn't like him. Piccolo pounded on the door, so hard that the hinges were beginning to bend and break. "If you don't come out, I'll break down the door and drag you out, myself!"

No response, again.

"Why are you acting like such a child?! You can't stay in your room pouting, forever!"

" _Yes, I can._ "

It was like he knew exactly what to stay to make him more angry. "If you don't eat with me, then you won't eat at all! Don't even try to test me on that! I'll make sure you'll starve! Maybe I'll lock you back in that dungeon! Would you want that, you brat?!"

Piccolo was breathing hard, glaring and snarling at the door. He had managed to control his anger, before, but without seeing his face, his usual filter was gone. He was completely unaware of the tantrum that he had just thrown.

The lock clicked, and the door opened. Goku stepped out, keeping his head down. He wouldn't look at him, keeping his eyes planted on the floor behind him. For Piccolo, it was good enough.

"Thank you for listening to reason." He extended his hand out towards him, bowing down towards him. Goku still didn't look at him, not even sparing a glance. Piccolo's hand curled into a shaking fist, before he let it fall to his side. No use in getting more upset. He should probably be grateful he came out, at all. "Just follow me." He put his hands behind his back and walked down the hallway, hearing Goku's steps trailing behind him.

* * *

"Here you are."

Goku finally looked up from the floor, and saw the dining room. The table was filled with its usual assortments of mouthwatering foods. He hadn't realized how hungry he had gotten, in his frustrations. He walked up to the table, about to take his seat at the end.

The beast was there to greet him, when he arrived. "Allow me." He pulled out the chair, gesturing towards it. Goku only glanced at him for a moment, before sitting down. He was pushed up to the table, the edge jabbing him in the stomach. He let out an oof, before he scooted his chair back.

At the other end of the table, the beast took his seat. So this would be their first meal, together. Goku was usually left alone, when he ate, only getting an occasional visit from the beast. As for him, he had never even seen him eat. He was beginning to wonder if he even did it. With everything else, he wouldn't have written it off.

"You're still wearing those dirty old robes. Haven't you seen the new ones I set out for you?"

"I didn't like them."

There was a pause. "Shame." His speech was tight, as if he was speaking through his teeth.

Goku said nothing, and began eating from his plate. His usual gusto was gone, as he slowly chewed each and every bite. He kept his eyes glued to the table, not wanting to look back up at the beast.

"If you didn't like those, then maybe you can tell me what you would like. We should get you out of those old rags, eventually."

Goku grabbed the shirt of his gi, out of reflex.

_"Goku, come in for a moment, please."_

_Goku dropped his rake and wiped his forehead, sighing in relief. Working on the farm was always long and arduous, and he was always happy to call it a day. He stretched his arms and back, as he went back into the house, ducking his head as he entered. "Hey, grandpa. What's up?"_

_His grandpa had his hands behind his back, with a pleasant smile on his face. "Goku, do you remember what today is?"_

_Goku hummed, as he scratched his head. "Is it Tuesday, again?"_

_He chuckled, shaking his head. He stepped forward, and brought his hands out in front of him. It was a lump, wrapped in old parchment paper and tied with twine. "Happy Birthday, my grandson."_

_His eyes widened, as he took the present from. "Already? Man, these come faster every year."_

_"That's what getting old is like, my boy. Now, go ahead and open it up."_

_Goku didn't waste time unwrapping the gift, as paper and string flew all over the room. He held the contents up with both of his hands. It was a new set of clothes, in different shades of blue and white. It was different than the gi he wore, now - his current set was one piece, with a sash around his waist. This one was two pieces, with a shirt and pants. They looked great. "Cool! Can I put it on?"_

_"It's why I made it for you."_

_Goku quickly changed out of his old set and into his new one. He fumbled, trying to tie the sash around his waist, but his grandpa helped him out, guiding him as he tied a tight knot. He jumped in place and stretched his arms and legs. The fabric felt nice against his skin, and it was easy for him to move in. The smile on his face said it all - he loved it._

_His grandpa smiled. "Now that you're a man, you need a gi fit for a man. Wear it with honor, my grandson." He walked up to Goku, and stood on his toes, to pat his face. "It was made with love."_

_He was picked up into one of his grandson's signature bear hugs. "Thanks so much, grandpa! I love it! I love you!"_

_"And I love you, too, Goku."_

"No thank you." It was the only thing that reminded him of home. Reminded him of the reason he was still here. He wouldn't give it up and he didn't know how to make the beast understand it.

The beast stood up from his chair. "I insist. I've tried to be a gracious host, but you won't let me. Let me be generous just this once."

He circled around his chair to stand behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Goku stood up immediately, and backed away from him, making his chair fall down. "Don't touch me!" He was standing guarded, with his hands in front of him. After everything he had said and done, he wasn't convinced that he wouldn't try to snatch the clothes off of his body.

The beast looked shocked, to be rejected like that to his face. He stared at Goku in surprise, before his eyes began to narrow into a fierce glare. "Is my kindness not good enough for you? What do you want me to do - beg?!" He slammed his hand down on the table and shoved everything onto the floor. The plates and glasses shattered to bits, as they collided with the tiles.

Suddenly, Goku was grabbed by his neck, and was practically thrown into a wall, while the beast loomed over him. Goku grabbed at his hand, trying to pry his fingers off of his throat. He only tightened his grip, cutting off his air. "I've given you everything, and you're still defying me! Why are you such an ungrateful bastard?!" Goku tried to kick him in the stomach, but he blocked his foot with his knee. "I'm going to finally teach you some respect one and for all."

He grabbed at the shirt of his gi and tore it off of his body, leaving it as nothing more than a tattered rag. Goku went tense, as the shock came over him. He didn't actually think the beast would go through with any of it. He couldn't do a thing, as it was carelessly tossed into the fireplace against the wall. Smoke billowed up, as the only memento he had from his home disintegrated into ashes.

The beast let go of him, and Goku fell to the floor on his knees. He was trembling, his hands clenched tightly into fists. He couldn't even bare to move. It only reminded him that he hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to his grandfather, before he was taken away from him. Now, he didn't even have anything to remember him by. He felt more alone now than he ever did, sitting in the dark dungeon.

"You... you monster," he spat out. "how could you?"

The beast didn't respond for several moments, and Goku refused to look up at him to see why. "As I said - you need to learn respect." The beast walked past him, leaving him alone in the dining room.

Goku couldn't keep it contained any longer. This has been the moment that finally did him in. For the first time since he had been held prisoner, he broke down. He fell forward and sobbed. His body shook, as he buried his head in his arms, laying his forehead against his knees. He couldn't bare it, anymore. He missed his home. He missed his grandfather. He missed his freedom. He missed everything about his old life. Now, he was shut away in a crumbling palace with no companions and a beast who made him his prisoner.

Home was where the heart is? That had never been more true.


End file.
